Amanda's Revenge
by KimberlyGrimm
Summary: Amanda takes her feelings about Nikita on Michael.


Authors note: Bad grammar, wrong words and probably wrong names. I hope you guys like. Just wrote from a dream (yea I got messed up dreams). I don't own anything with Nikita because McG is a 100 times more awesome then I could ever be and there would probably be more episodes like this, lol.

Amanda always knew the one way to really hurt Nikita was to hurt those who loved her the most. Amanda wanted revenge and knew there was going to be no holding back. She was an outsider and no longer in control of Division. Burning all her bridges, except one, was going to make it very hard for her to gain control. She also knew the one person standing in her way was Nikita.

Amanda talking to Persovic:

"I need men!" exclaimed Amanda. "You are on the governments most wanted list, helping you would be suicide" said Persovic. "You and I both want Nikita out of the way, and I have my ways of persuading you" said Amanda as she sat on Persovic's desk and crossing her legs so that her inner calf was touching his arm. "I think we can come to a covert agreement" said Persovic as he gently stood up; leaning toward Amanda as his hand gracefully caressed up her thigh.

Nikita's safe house:

Berkough drinking his Monster and eating his chips was typing on his computer when suddenly he put down his chips and drink stares desperately at Michael and Nikita. Nikita feels his uncomfortable stare and says "what is it Berkough?" "You need to check this out, I mean this is straight out of Division but how could it be" he stammered. "Central intelligent agents have been shot in London and in New York." "What is going on, I mean how do you know it is Division and not some idiot taking the government into their own hands" asked Michael. "Because of the message they left" said Berkough as he turn the computer screen toward them.

"With Sean and Alex in Russia, we need to split up" said Nikita. "Normally I would argue with you, but this time I believe your right" motioned Michael. "Nikita you should be the one to go to London so I don't draw attention to Cassandra and Max, I can handle New York."

As Nikita and Michael load up their supplies. Nikita tells Michael "we need to keep contact at all times, we just finished this, and I don't want to lose you, especially if it is just a group of idiots." "Oh but you don't mind losing me to Division" says Michael as he smiles at Nikita pulling her in to his arms and gives a hard yet gentle kiss. "Michael, you're not funny. You know what you mean to me, and how bad I just want this to be over, but I feel like it never will be" "You are paranoid, this is just a group of morons taking frustration out on the government" said Michael " we will be back in no time." "Michael I wish I could believe you, but I just have a bad feeling" "You always have a bad feeling."

Nikita in London:

"You still with me nerd" whispers Nikita "Still here Nikky, now turn left and then straight through" "This still seems to easy Berkough, we practically stumbled on the next location out of pure dumb luck" "Nikky, everything is fine, we just checked in with Michael, he is heading underground and I will hear from him again in a few minutes."

Nikita enters the building and points her gun at a younger man playing cards alone. "What's your name kid and where is everyone else." "Whoa hold on, I am just here to give you a message" says the man as he reaches into a pocket pulling out a small monitor.

"Hello, Nikita" says Amanda. "Amanda I don't know what you're planning but Division is gone." Says Nikita aggressively. "Oh Nikita always so naive, this has nothing to do with Division. This is about getting my revenge. I have had to live at the bottom waiting and planning patiently to prove to you that you will never be happy. You have a soul that will always be miserable, and you need to be miserable to fight, for motivation. So think of this as a blessing. By me taking Michael away from you, you can be the world's hero." "I will kill..." said Nikita who was near tears. "You probably will Nikita, but not before I kill the vulnerable side of Nikita." Amanda disappears on the monitor and pans into a group of men holding Michael. There at least a dozen men holding Michael down on a cement floor as Amanda walks up to him with a scalpel. "Don't take too long Nikita" as she rips the front of his shirt and cuts a small X on his chest. She digs her finger into the small hole and fishes Michael's the tracking chip.

Michael moans from the pain, never screaming, and never letting Nikita know the pain or fear he has. "Don't worry Nikita, we will check in periodically to update you on Michael's progress" says Amanda vindictively as she actually licks the scalpel. Turning to Michael, she placing a hand on his throat and injects him with a long needle and he instantly passes out.

Nikita and Berkough:

"The bitch has gone crazy" says Berkough. "I mean she was always crazy, but this time she really has deliriousness in her eyes." "Berkough, you know firsthand just what she is capable of, but with Michael this isn't about getting her way, it is about getting revenge and having nothing to lose." "What are we going to do, I mean he could be anywhere with her."

Just as Nikita finishes stating her worries to Berkough, and live stream comes through her tablet.

"Hello, Nikita. Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Without all the experienced doctors at Division, it is hard to know just how long a drug will affect someone. But don't worry Michael is just now waking up." Michael looks around vaguely remembering what just happened. As he becomes more conscious he fells the cold tight feeling of handcuffs on his wrists and he realizes his hands are tied behind his back to the metal chair.

"What do you want Amanda" says Michael in his deep smoky voice. "I want you to scream for Nikita and then it will all be over" says Amanda as she walks over to Michael.

"You know Nikita, I have always been jealous of your relationship with Michael even when you were in Division. I mean how could you resist him" says Amanda straddling Michael on his lap. "I have always wanted to run my fingers though his hair the first time I laid eyes on him. But I always kept my business and personal life separate. Something you unfortunately never learned to do" (Amanda has one hand in Michael's hair and brings the other one to the side of his face in soft caress). "These green eyes that are always so serious and determined but show his concern and compassion. Then there his shoulders and throat line." (Amanda tightens her grip on Michael's hair and pulls his head back. Michael tensing his body makes a small groan with a hard swallow. While his throat is stretched back one of Amanda's men twists a thin metal wire around the lower part of his neck. Amanda releases her grip on Michael's hair and continues her taunt.) "To feel the safe embrace of his strong arms, telling you everything is going to be okay"( the same man continues wrapping the thin metal wire around his upper arm fitting perfectly between his biceps.) "What woman wouldn't want to lay her tired head on his chest and wrap her own arms around his waist and drift off to sleep in a nice safe and warm bed" (the men finish up by wrapping the wire around his chest, bringing it down the middle of his abdomen and wrapping it around his waist.) Michael trying so hard to get free and yanking his body away from the men even with Amanda's weight on him, begins to brace himself. "It's never going to work Amanda" groans Michael. "Michael, it already is" says Amanda with a nod to her men.

Michael closes his eyes as his body gives small tremors as it is being electrocuted. "Nikita, he must love you so much, 300 volts of electricity is now running over and through his body" she nods again for the men to stop "Michael you always were strong, but how long can you last" she nods again and the tremors start again, this time resulting in Michael passing out. " Guess not last very long" she taunts with a smile "I guess that is all I can show you now but don't worry we will just wake him up with a little adrenaline" Amanda stabs Michael in the chest with the needle and Michael jerks awake, eyes wide and body shaking just ask Nikita's tablet goes blank.


End file.
